


Attachment

by blackrock_soldier



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrock_soldier/pseuds/blackrock_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridge, who is usually completely fine with watching the bloodshed during the Survival Games, loses his composure when Xephos gets overwhelmed by an enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: Imagine Ridgedog watching his partner compete in the Survival Games he hosts. Show his conflicted feelings as part of him loves the bloodshed but cannot stand to see his loved one hurt. 
> 
> Bonus points if he cannot stand to watch any more and he calls it all off just before the death of his loved one. Later, he apologies to his loved one over and over, swearing it will never happen again, even though they both know it will.

Eyes filled with dread, and also an out of place look of satisfaction. They belonged to me but also the man who pushed my Xephos to the ground. I had watched him fight for his life, kill, kill, and kill some more until finding himself at the end of the knife and suddenly, the bloodshed wasn’t so beautiful.

No attachment meant no feelings, and I had proved to myself that I could watch strangers die with no remorse. They were merely pawns in a much bigger game and even though I had the power to come to their rescue, they would get no help from me. If I helped one, I’d have to help them all; breaking the rules of the game and going against everything, but that was the mindset of an empty man with no heart. The heartless man I once was.

Watching my fallen spaceman struggle for his life, I was reminded that there was an attachment. He and I were lovers now. It was a strange and foreign concept, but sharing his warmth in the dead of night was what helped me sleep easy. Years and years all alone, I never knew a human could provide such easy comfort just by allowing me to use his body as I please, and yet, his body wasn’t his only good point. Soon his heart and kind words began to become invaluable as well. He was my attachment and he made me feel remorse.

I shouldn’t have... I never should have allowed him to join the game, and as my own voice screamed out, the knife stopped against his neck. I could never let him become just another pawn in some god forsaken game. With my power, I had stopped everything to save him. There would be consequences and even I knew the games would still continue in the future, but holding him in my arms, feeling him still shaking from fear, I would promise that I would never let this happen to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ridgephos gives me all the feels, and makes me want to write forever. Thank you for reading!


End file.
